


A crewmate's log

by fishtiddies



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Oneshot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishtiddies/pseuds/fishtiddies
Summary: Heavy inspiration from this post: https://samijen.tumblr.com/post/630069894437912576/help-i-love-this-game-im-projecting-personalities
Relationships: Cyan/Orange (Among Us)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	A crewmate's log

Day 1

It’s been a big day today. We landed on the new exoplanet in the afternoon, and thanks to everyone’s shared effort, the landing went well. Nothing really beats the feeling of visiting a whole new word! Of course, it wouldn’t last – all we were there for was some pictures and samples. We were able to find a few small organisms that we’re now sending back to the Earth for further investigation. Because of the planet’s similar conditions to ours, we had to disinfect ourselves on our way back to the ship. I would make a longer log but it’s getting quite late, and everyone’s exhausted. I’m sharing a room in the sleeping quarters with Kennedy. I think I’ll make more notes about the planet tomorrow. Good night!

Day 2

I woke up last night and there was no air in my lungs. I wanted nothing but to gasp and flail blindly, but I was fortunate enough to have Kennedy sleeping close by. He had woken earlier and already had his spacesuit on, and he offered me my own helmet before it was too late. Everyone else was already awake. Well, except for those who wouldn’t be. But we didn’t know about that yet.

The shuttle had been damaged overnight. At first, the captain suspected that we had been hit by something, but it soon became very clear that the damage had been inflicted from the inside. This was confusing. A meeting was held, but nobody admitted to causing damage, intentionally or not. We decided to suspend the meeting and fix the damage first, then figure out the culprit. While we were doing that, a new discovery was made.

There were two impostors among us.

Someone found the half-eaten corpses of two of our crewmates, both mangled beyond recognition. Yet, we weren’t lacking in numbers. There was little time to adjust to this new information. Within less than an hour, we had gone from not thinking that alien life could exist to fearing for our lives because of it. The ship was in such bad shape, that we couldn’t simply remove our spacesuits and check which one of us wasn’t a real crewmate. The ship would have to be fixed, first.

Carl had his second great idea of the day. (I do consider saving my life to be a great idea). In order to better keep track of one another, we would each be assigned a color. There were some paints on the shuttle, designed to protect from rust, but now it had a new job of hopefully protecting us from the impostors. I was painted orange. Kennedy was painted red. The captain was not painted at all, but would remain white, instead.

We went on fixing the ship while keeping on eye on our fellow crewmates. I was re-establishing shields when a sharp sound rattled the ship. There was a reactor meltdown. I ran over to help repair it, but as I ran, I spotted a dark shape in the hallway. It resembled a broken sack of grain, from which everything was now flowing out of. But it was one of my crewmates.

I reported the body to the captain, and after the reactor had been stabilized, a meeting was held. It was a tragedy. The body in addition to the reactor meltdown signified, that the impostors were actively sabotaging us, and there was no telling what would be next. Whose corpse would be found next. We were all terrified. But we didn’t know what we could do about it except continue the tasks tomorrow. After this meeting, I returned to the quarters. I’m going to try to sleep, so that I can stay alert. It’s just all so much to take in.

Day 3

I woke up from troubled dreams to an emergency meeting being called. Yet another corpse had been found, this time that of our beloved captain. I was still sleepy, but everyone else was frantic. It felt like if we just waited and did our tasks, we would get killed off one by one. Everyone was probably exhausted, that’s the only reason I could think of, but blame was starting to be thrown around. One particular comment towards Kennedy struck me:

“Kennedy… or, I don’t even know if that’s your real name! You could have stolen that from one of our dead friends! You’re Red now.”

It was unbelievable. How could Yellow say such a thing?

When it felt that blame was starting to pile on Kennedy, I tried to step in. After all, Kennedy had helped me put my helmet on earlier. Surely that wasn’t something that an imposter would do? He must have been innocent! But nobody would listen. Finally, Yellow suggested that we should throw him out of the airlock. I was horrified. But my cries went on deaf ears. I watched as my trusted crewmates grabbed Kennedy and shut him behind the door of the airlock. I screamed and begged them not to open the outer door, but they did it with little hesitation. They were so sure.

We all watched out the window as we saw Kennedy’s body floating in the darkness. A while it seemed like he would be alright. Then, he twisted in pain and the suit expanded like a big, red balloon. His helmet popped off and we could all see it. Yellow, Black, Brown, Cyan, Blue and Pink had thrown out the wrong crewmate. How could I forgive them for that? And why were they all so eager to blame Carl?

Immediately, Blue resumed the meeting. Everyone but Pink agreed that Yellow was suspicious for having casted out the wrong person. Pink blabbered something about “not making rash decisions” as if he hadn’t already. And so, we watched as Yellow’s helmet came off outside, and under the helmet something inhuman revealed itself. Its face was not really a face, but a mess of teeth and tentacles instead. Perhaps it was a horrible fate even for such a creature. Still, I sighed in relief. There was only one impostor left now.

Day 4

I decided not to sleep last night, but instead work on finishing all of the tasks assigned to me as fast as I could. If we wanted to survive from the remaining impostor, who could be anyone as far as I was concerned, we would have to finish fixing the shuttle. Besides, I don’t think I would have been able to get much sleep anyways, not after what happened to Kennedy. I was all alone now, as far as I was concerned. I wasn’t sure whether I could trust anybody. At least work kept my mind off things.

As my watch signified that morning would be soon, I was nearly done with all of my tasks. The only thing that was left was fixing some wires in electrical. The strangest thing happened there.

I thought that surely everyone must be asleep, so I was startled when I heard footsteps down the hallway. I turned and saw that Cyan had followed me in. I asked him if he was done with all of his tasks yet, and he said that he was, indeed. This made me happy as it meant that we were one step closer to repairing the ship. I was getting really tired of wearing a spacesuit at all times. I went back to fixing my wires and asked him what he was doing in electrical then. He said that he was hungry. I finished up the wires and turned back to him. He looked startled. And for a reason! His helmet had a gaping hole in it! Fortunately, I had some tape with me and was able to quickly seal the hole. It was hardly a temporary solution, but hopefully it would last long enough for us to get the ship fixed.

I took Cyan to eat in the cafeteria, since he had said he was hungry. But perhaps he was not hungry after all, for he didn’t eat much. To be fair, I wasn’t really feeling like eating, either. Staying up all night was not treating my stomach well, especially combined with the stress everyone was under due to the impostor situation. I talked with Cyan for a bit. It felt nice, finally having someone to talk to. I had felt quite unsafe after losing Kennedy.

Cyan said that he was sorry about my friend, that he had genuinely thought that Kennedy had been the impostor. I couldn’t quite forgive him, but I figured that out of everyone else on the shuttle, by far Cyan was the only one who had apologized. We discussed who we thought was the imposter. We both agreed that Pink had been acting very suspicious earlier, as he hadn’t wanted to eject Yellow. We both agreed to be on a lookout.

There haven’t been any new murders since captain. As I returned to the sleeping quarters, Black was just leaving. I tried to keep my distance, just in case. I asked him if he thought that maybe we had had only one violent impostor, and the other one was vegetarian. He laughed. I guess it was wishful thinking.

Day 5

I barely got to sleep for an hour. I guess the impostor wasn’t vegetarian after all.

Cyan had been the one to find the body this time. I felt sympathy for him, as the ghost of Dark Green’s lifeless corpse still haunted my dreams. This time, it had been Black.

Cyan asked if anyone had seen anything, and Blue spoke out. He said that he had heard strange metallic rattling in the walls and followed it. It had ended in electrical, which is where he had seen Yellow. Yellow protested that he had just been doing his tasks. In no time, they were both accusing one another of being the impostor.

Me, Cyan, Brown and Pink waited for them to quiet down. I really had thought that Pink was the impostor, but it seemed quite clear that either Yellow or Blue was lying. But which one?

Pink said that we had to be strategic about this, and that getting rid of the impostor was all that mattered if we wanted to survive. He said that we should eject one of them, and if they weren’t it, then go on to eject the other one and we would catch the impostor for sure. I didn’t want to sacrifice someone like that! But all of us agreed that it was likely that one of the two was the impostor, and in the end, we decided to throw Yellow out of the shuttle. And when it wasn’t yellow, we went on to eject Blue.

When it wasn’t Blue either, I felt sick to my stomach. I couldn’t see everyone else’s expressions behind their helmets, and I was glad they couldn’t see me cry.

Cyan came to my side after the meeting. Nobody spoke. Cyan supported my side as he walked me back to the sleeping quarters. I thought that he must have felt that I was sobbing. I wanted to act composed, but to was all crashing down on me. I was now stuck in a shuttle with only tow crewmates and one impostor. I thanked him for walking me there, but said that I wouldn’t be able to sleep. I feared that I would never wake up. I looked at my own reflection from Cyan’s taped helmet and wished that I could see his face, so that I could see if he was mocking me. If he would laugh. But instead, he promised to guard the sleeping quarters. No impostor would get in. I was so relieved, I thanked him perhaps a few too many times. He went to stand guard outside. That’s sappy, isn’t it? I still see him now, as I’m going to sleep.

Day 6

I slept relatively well last night, but nothing good could last forever.

I woke up to a terrifying screech just outside the sleeping quarters, and ran out. I saw Pink and Cyan there, as well as Brown’s newly dead body.

Pink yelled that it was Cyan who did that. Cyan shook his head and said that it was Pink.

I didn’t really have to think twice about which one I would help eject from the ship. I am really glad this nightmare is finally over.

But wait. I’m looking at Pink outside and… It’s not him. I can’t believe it! Surely it must have been Pink? Because if it’s not Pink, then…

Cyan? Cyan, why you? No, it can’t be you!

You’re not human. I trusted you!

No, please! Please don’t kill me! I don’t want to die! Cyan! Who are you going to eat me when there is nobody else left? Cyan, no! NO!

**Author's Note:**

> Just restating that this is inspired by this post: https://samijen.tumblr.com/post/630069894437912576/help-i-love-this-game-im-projecting-personalities


End file.
